Requested One-Shots
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: These are a bunch of one shots requested by you guys. Leave me a review or private message me a plot, what ship you want me to write about, and what rating you want. K, K plus, T or M. The story all together is Rated M for the really intense sexual one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is not a chapter..**

**Recently, I've seen that other fanfiction authors have made a story on their account that was strictly one-shots that people have requested. I've been thinking about doing that for a while now but I kept backing out of it because I thought I was copying someone else's idea, but I read other fanfictions and the authors have had a request a one-shot story. So I finally decided to ask you guys about it.**

**Do you guys think I should do this? I'll only do it if I know people will read. Please review saying yes or no. And if you say yes and have an idea, I will take up to six requests. You have to come up with the plot. I will write one-shots based on these parings.**

**Auslly (Austin and Ally)**

**Raura (Ross and Laura)**

**Rosslington (Ross and Ratliff)**

**Riaura (Riker and Laura)**

**Rockaura (Rocky and Laura)**

**Rataura (Ratliff and Laura)**

**Raia (Ross and Maia)**

**Riker and Maia (I don't know if they have a ship name..)**

**Rockaia (Rocky and Maia)**

**Rydaura (Rydel and Laura)**

**Rydellington (Rydel and Ratliff)**

**Rikington (Riker and Ratliff)**

**Rockliff (Rocky and Ratliff)**

**Trez (Trish and Dez)**

**Caini (Calum and Raini)**

**Allez (Ally and Dez)**

**Traustin (Trish and Austin)**

**Rydel and Maia (Again, I don't know if they have a ship name..)**

**No I don't ship all of the options but if you want me to write a one-shot about them, I will.**

**And if you request a plot, please tell me what rating you want. K, K+, T or M. **

**If I get a lot of feedback saying no, I will delete this story. I just want to make something that I know a lot of people will read.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Brynne :)**


	2. Rydaura Rated M

**Alright, so this is a Rydaura one-shot requested by January83. It's Rated M so if you don't like sexual chapters, I'm warning you guys that it'll happen. And when you request, can you tell me what you want the plot to be also? Because I came up with just about the entire plot of this one shot and the two after this. Enjoy the one-shot! :)**

* * *

Riker ran down into the kitchen as fast as he could. "Guys!" he yelled excitedly. "What?" Rydel, Laura, Ross, Rocky, Ratliff and Ryland asked in unison. "I just got us all into the biggest blowout of the year!" Riker informed.

"Do you really think we should go?" Rydel asked, trying to talk some sense into her older brother. "Duh! Give me one good reason why we shouldn't go," Riker demanded. "What if we all get drunk and try to drive home?" Rydel asked. "Or one of us gets drunk and tries to drive home alone and ends up getting into an accident," Laura added.

"You two are LAME!" Riker teased. "Yeah. We should go to the party!" Ross chimed in. "Yeah!" all the boys cheered. "Fine, we'll go," Rydel grumbled. "Yay!" the boys cheered. "It's in three hours. We gotta get ready," Riker said. The boys quickly hurried to their rooms to get changed into proper party clothing. Ratliff had to run across the street to his house to change since he doesn't live there. Laura and Rydel sighed. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes," Laura informed before leaving to go to her house to change. Rydel sighed before walking up to her room to change.

She had the slightest feeling that something was going to change before morning.

* * *

The Lynch siblings, Ratliff and Laura approached the building that the party was at. The windows were shining multi-colored lights and you could hear the song Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy blaring inside. "Sweet!" the boys smiled. "Guys, I don't know about this," Rydel said nervously. "C'mon, Rydel. You need to let loose! You're twenty years old and you've never been to a huge party," Rocky said.

"Guys, I think Rydel has a point," Laura spoke up. "Party poopers!" Ratliff teased. "You know what? You want us to be party animals, we'll be the best party animals this freaking world has ever seen!" Rydel yelled angrily before pulling Laura into the building. "Woo hoo!" the boys cheered as they followed them.

* * *

The party was even worse than Laura and Rydel had imagined. Ross had disappeared within the first two minutes of being in there. Riker had vanished after about fifteen minutes. Rocky and Ratliff were nowhere to be found about two minutes after Riker left. Lastly, Ryland had disappeared around five minutes ago.

"Can we find the guys and get out of here?" Laura asked panicked. "Yeah," Rydel nodded. "Ross!" Laura yelled as she tried to push her way through the crowd. "Riker!" Rydel yelled as she tried to push her way through the crowds, going in the opposite direction that Laura went.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since Laura and Rydel had split up to look for the missing boys, but there was no such luck in finding them. Laura and Rydel managed to find each other.

"Did you find any of them?" Laura asked loudly since the speakers were so loud. "No. You?" Rydel responded loudly. "Nope," Laura sighed. "God, I'm thirsty," Rydel said hoarsely. "Yeah, me too," Laura agreed.

They both looked around and found some beverages on the table. "Look, there's some punch over there," Laura pointed. The girls went over to the punch bowl and began drinking the red "punch".

* * *

"And that's.. That's the story of how we.. We almost.. We almost went to my Aunt's for Christmas without Rocky," Rydel slurred.

"Wait.. Weren't.. Weren't you telling me about the time that Riker ran around the house with his underwear on his head?" Laura slurred.

"Oh yeah!" Rydel chuckled. "Can you... Get me another cup of punch?" Rydel asked. Laura nodded dizzily before stumbling to the table and grabbing another cup. She barely managed to get the liquid into the cup. As she put the ladle back into the bowl, she looked at the label on the bowl.

"That's a weird name for punch," Laura slurred. "What do you mean?" Rydel asked dizzily. "The label says.." Laura was trying her best to read it but she was so dizzy, she couldn't focus.

"What does it say?" Rydel snapped impatiently. "M-Ma.. Mar.. Martini!" Laura answered. Rydel began to laugh very hard. "What's so.. What's so funny?" Laura asked. "We've.. We've been drinking wine this whole time! We're drunk!" Rydel laughed. It took Laura a minute to get it since she's had about four more shots than Rydel had. She soon began to laugh.

Once their laughter died down, Laura spoke up. "Wait. Weren't we suppose to.. Find.. Find someone?" Laura asked. "Yeah. We need to find some guys and get some hotel rooms at the hotel across the street.. So.. So we can get laid!" Rydel said.

"We'll, who says we need to find anyone?" Laura asked. "What do you mean?" Rydel asked. "You'll see," Laura smiled flirtingly before taking Rydel's hand and stumbling out of the building and going across the street to the hotel. "Where are we going?" Rydel asked. "To the hotel, to have the best night of your life," Laura assured.

* * *

"Oh! Laura!" Rydel moaned. Laura had stuck her index and middle fingers inside of Rydel, moving them up and down, then pushing them in and pulling them out. Laura had kept her promise of making this the best night of Rydel's life. They had already been rolling around on the bed for an hour as they made love to each other.

Laura was currently kneeling, but Rydel's legs were wedged in between hers, so Laura was sitting on Rydel's knees.

"Wasn't this better than finding some random guys?" Laura asked. "Oh yes! Oh, faster! Faster!" Rydel moaned. Laura did as she was told, causing very breathless moans to come from Rydel.

Once Laura finally took her fingers out, Rydel managed to flip them over so she was on top. Rydel then began to return Laura's favor. "Oh.. Oh!" Laura moaned. "How does that feel?" Rydel whispered in Laura's ear as she continued. "Mmmmm.. So good," Laura moaned breathlessly.

"Good," Rydel whispered, causing chills to run up Laura's spine. Rydel began to nibble on Laura's ear lobe, causing Laura to laugh in pleasure.

Rydel finally took her fingers out and flipped onto her side. Laura took this as an opportunity to give Rydel pleasure. She buried her face into Rydel's breasts and began to suck. Hard.

"Oh my God!" Rydel moaned as she felt Laura's saliva trickle down her breasts. "You like that, don't you," Laura moaned as she began to move her hands up and down Rydel's torso. "Yes, yes!" Rydel moaned breathlessly.

After absorbing the pleasure for three minutes, Rydel flipped them over so she could give Laura pleasure. "My God, Rydel!" Laura moaned.

It didn't take long for Rydel to lift her head from Laura's cleavage. Laura attacked Rydel with a French kiss. Rydel kissed back in no time.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and it didn't take long for Rydel to win. Her tongue explored every centimeter of Laura's mouth.

After three hours of moaning, panting, sweating and sucking, the girls finally reached their climax. Rydel ended up collapsing on top of Laura and she rolled off of her slowly. Laura put her arm around Rydel and Rydel rested her arm on top of Laura's stomach. They both stayed asleep in that same position for the entire night.

They may have been drunk, but they definitely remembered this in the morning.

* * *

**I know it didn't come out that good, but I'm going to be writing a lot of sex chapters.. Every request I have gotten so far is rated M and *Spoiler alert* in "Is it Wrong", Ross and Ell are going to be having sex. So if you don't like sex chapters, I'm advising you early to not read the next chapter of "Is it Wrong?". I planned it before I decided to do this so I have three sex chapters to write. :)**

**Did anyone else get the Turn It Up soundtrack? I did and I've been playing Who U R on replay all day long! I'm actually listening to it right now. Haha.**

**I will only be writing one-shots to ships I wrote for the last chapter. I'm saying this because I got a request to do a Rydel and Ross one shot and I'm not doing one shots about siblings. I'm sorry but I find that incredibly weird.**

**Requests are CLOSED!**


	3. Raura Rated M

**Alright. This was a request from KatherineLynch. And don't worry. I don't think you're disgusting. Every request I've gotten is rated M. It's totally fine.**

**So anyway, this is Raura rated M! :)**

* * *

It was a very busy day on the set of "Austin & Ally". It was the final live taping of the series.

Yes, you heard correctly. The series wasn't picked up for a fifth season so today was the last day of filming the beloved series.

Ross had very important news that he wasn't ready to share. R5 was going to be going on a two year world tour. They were going to be leaving the day after the cast and crew wrap party, which was in a week. So they were going to be in LA for eight days.

As much as Ross dreamed of going on a world tour, he wasn't going to be satisfied without his friends.

By friends, I mean Laura Marie Marano.

As much as Ross tried to deny, he's been crushing on Laura since they filmed the pilot episode. Yes, he's said many times that he and Maia were closer than he and Laura, but Ross was lying. He felt pressured that millions of girls around the world were fantasizing about he and Laura as a couple, so he lied. But Ross and Maia are really good friends.

"Ross? You okay?" Raini asked, snapping Ross out of his daze. "Hmm?" Ross asked. "I said are you okay," Raini repeated. "Oh. Yeah. I'm just sad that the show is ending," Ross half lied. Of course he was upset that the show was ending, but that wasn't his main focus. Not seeing Laura for two years was what really made Ross upset.

"So Ross, did you tell them the big news yet?" Riker asked with a smile on his face. Ross mentally face palmed right then and there. He just _had_ to bring up the tour.

"What news?" Calum asked curiously. Riker was shocked. "Ross, you didn't tell them we're going on a two year world tour after the wrap party next week?" Riker asked in shock.

"What?!" Raini, Calum and Laura asked in disbelief. Ross gulped. Raini and Calum congratulated him and the band after they slapped Ross for not telling them. Laura just stared at Ross sadly. That really hurt Ross inside.

"I can't do this," Ross said sadly before getting up and bolting out of Calum's dressing room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

The week had passed in the blink of an eye and the cast and crew of "Austin & Ally" were currently at a local LA hotel throwing a cast wrap party. Everyone was having an amazing time, except for Ross.

Laura wouldn't talk to him the entire week. She wouldn't reply to his texts and when he ran into her at the studio to collect their things from their dressing rooms, she walked right past him as if he wasn't there screaming her name.

Laura was nowhere to be seen. Just as Ross was about to get up and leave, he saw Laura walk into the room. He gasped at her beauty.

No matter how gorgeous she looked, a sad expression was on her face. Ross knew it was his fault. He got out of his seat and approached Laura.

"Laura?" he asked shyly. Laura turned around and saw Ross was the one who called her. She frowned before turning around and talking to Raini. Ross sighed sadly as he returned to his table in the corner.

* * *

The party was almost over and people were starting to leave. Ross sighed of sadness. He lost her.

He lost his one true love.

"I'm going to head out. See you guys later," a voice said. Ross shot his head up and his eyes widened.

It was Laura.

He sprang out of his seat and his feet brought him towards Laura.

"Laura, wait!" he called out. Laura turned around and saw Ross chasing after her. She gasped before turning around to run away. "No! Don't leave!" Ross called out as he caught up to her. He took her by the arm and brought her into a small, vacant room.

"What are you doing?" Laura whisper-shouted.

"Look, Laura. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I didn't tell anyone because I knew you'd find out and get mad that I told everyone but you. I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing your beautiful face for two years. It haunted me to think that when I got back, you would want nothing to do with me. I couldn't bear to tell you I was leaving because the truth is, I.. I.." Ross couldn't get the last words out.

"You what?" Laura asked. "Because I love you! I've been in love with you since we shot the pilot. I always see your beautiful face in my dreams and you're my girlfriend in them. All this week I'd wake up crying because you wanted nothing to do with me. And it was all my fault! I know I don't deserve it but can you please find it in you heart to-"

Laura cut him off by kissing him passionately. Ross's eyes widened in surprise, but once he knew what was happening, he closed his eyes and kissed her back, gently cupping her face with his hands.

"I love you too," Laura moaned breathlessly as they temporarily broke away for air. Laura then began to guide them out of the room. She slowly pulled away from the kiss once she reached the door.

"Where are we going?" Ross asked as Laura guided him to the front desk. "You'll see," Laura smiled.

* * *

Ross gently pinned Laura against the wall of the hotel room as he kissed her passionately. He began to feel around for the zipper to Laura's dress. Laura kicked off her heels as Ross continued to search for her zipper.

After finding the middle of it, Ross's hands trickled up her spine and he felt around for the top of it. He managed to grab the zipper and unzip her dress. Within seconds, the dress was thrown across the room and Laura was left in her bra and underwear.

Laura grabbed the hem of Ross's t-shirt and tugged on it until it was off, leaving him shirtless. Laura's fingers trickled across Ross's torso, feeling every bit of muscle he had on his chest and stomach.

"You're so fit," Laura moaned. She still couldn't believe that in a meter of minutes, she was going to loose her virginity to him, which only made her want it more. Ross kicked off his shoes and slid off his socks. Laura fumbled a bit with Ross's belt buckle, mainly because she was more focused on what was underneath his pants that she was feeling.

"Laura, hurry up. You're making it harder to stand up," Ross moaned breathlessly. As he felt her palm against his jeans, he was so nervous he was going to scream out her name and have the entire floor know he was about to get in bed with Laura.

Laura finally unhooked his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers, leaving Ross naked. Ross lifted Laura up and she wrapped her legs around Ross's torso. Laura began to move her hips from front to back, causing herself to collide with Ross several times. "Oh good God, Laur! Wait until we're in bed and your underwear is off!" Ross gasped.

Ross bent down so that Laura's back gently collided with the bed. Ross landed on top of her, but rolled over so that he was beneath her. Ross searched around for the hook to her bra, which didn't take long in all honesty. He unlocked her bra and it landed on top of Laura's dress. He then grabbed the top of her underwear and pulled it down, leaving Laura naked as well.

Ross flung her underwear across the room and rolled over so he was on top again. He began to kiss down Laura's neck, causing breathless moans from Laura.

Ross got into position, ready to start. "You ready?" he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe. "Just slam it in!" Laura moaned.

Ross then began to thrust in and out of her. "Oh my God!" Laura moaned. "You okay?" Ross asked. "Yes! Oh go harder," Laura insisted. Ross did as told and began to slam harder, causing a whimper from Laura.

"You sure you're okay?" Ross asked again. "I'm fine! Just go like there's no tomorrow," Laura moaned. Ross then thrusted a bit harder and a lot faster. "Oh that's perfect!" Laura moaned.

"I never thought loosing my virginity would feel this good," Ross moaned as he thrusted repeatedly. Ross stopped for a minute and caught his breath before thrusting again. "This is quite the workout," Ross panted.

"Here, let me help," Laura insisted before thrusting. Ross was now even deeper inside of her. "Jesus Christ, you're a natural at this," Ross moaned. Laura slowly pulled Ross out of her, causing Ross to tingle. Laura scooted down a bit and cupped her hands over Ross's crotch. "What are you.. Oh!" Ross moaned as Laura began to push on it.

"Laura, I-I'm gonna c-" Ross could feel the juices trying to escape but he held it back so he wouldn't get it all over her. He gasped as it almost slipped out. Laura moved her hands and Ross backed up as the juices oozed out of him.

After a moment, Laura went back to doing what she was doing before that happened. "Mmmmm," Ross moaned. He couldn't believe that sweet, innocent Laura was probably the wildest animal in the bed. Not that he minded. He wanted to do this all night. Feel her heat collide with his in a way that's unexplainable. He'd hear about how magical sex is and didn't really believe it. Now that he's experiencing it, he discovered that they were all right.

Hours passed as the couple rolled around on the bed, making love to each other.

"Ross, I.. I don't know how much longer.. I can do this tonight," Laura yawned. Ross was also reaching his climax. His thrusting slowed down slowly and his sucking on her breasts was slowing down too. As Ross slowed down, Laura was finding it harder to stay awake.

"I-I'm done," Ross panted before pulling himself out of her. By the time he was out, Laura was asleep. He smiled. "Night, sweetheart," Ross smiled before laying beside her and falling asleep.

* * *

**So this one was better than the last one :) Hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**Requests are CLOSED!**


	4. Rydellington Rated M

**So this was requested by a guest. It's a Rydellington Rated M one-shot.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Rydel was peacefully asleep in her bed. The family had left for vacation and Rydel didn't want to go and since she's twenty years old, she had the choice of going or not, so she stayed.

She awoke from the sound of someone tapping on the window. "What the-" Rydel cut herself off when she saw it was Ratliff on her balcony. She sighed relief and put her hand on her chest. She got out of her bed and opened the door for Ratliff to come in.

You see, Ratliff and Rydel have been secretly dating for a month. "What are you doing?" Rydel asked."Sneaking over to see you," Ratliff smiled before gently kissing her cheek. "You don't need to sneak out. My family is on vacation, remember?" Rydel said. "Oh yeah," Ratliff remembered. "Oops," Ratliff blushed.

"Why are you here this early? It's three AM," Rydel mumbled as she closed the curtains to the window. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep. And I didn't realize that you were asleep until I had already tapped on your window," Ratliff explained. "It's okay. Let's just get some sleep," Rydel mumbled before laying down on the bed. Ratliff laid down next to her and they pulled the covers over them.

Rydel was almost asleep when she felt Ratliff's arms around her and his body inched closer. Rydel gasped, but not out of fright. Out of something else.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Ratliff panicked as he pulled his arms away. Rydel held them in their place so he wouldn't move away from her. "No, no. It's fine," Rydel said.

Soon, the two fell asleep.

* * *

Ratliff and Rydel woke up abruptly to the sound of thunder and the bright flash of lightening. Once they realized what was happening, they sighed of relief.

"That was scary," Ratliff panted. Rydel nodded in agreement. She didn't notice until now that Ratliff was shirtless. A deep blush came to her cheeks.

"What?" Ratliff asked confused. He looked down and remembered that he was shirtless. A blush also came to his cheeks.

Ratliff felt a bit insecure and pulled the covers up over his chest.

Rydel was beginning to get a strange desire. She never thought that she would get it so fast and suddenly, but it did.

Ratliff saw the look on her face. It was a confused look. "You okay?" Ratliff asked.

"Um, remember the night we officially became a couple?" Rydel asked. "Yeah?" Ratliff answered, not really seeing her point. "And remember that we almost had sex but I admitted I wasn't ready?" Rydel asked. It took Ratliff a minute to remember, but it rang a bell. "Yeah. What about it?" Ratliff asked confused. "I-I think I'm ready," Rydel admitted.

Ratliff's eyes widened. He's actually been wanting this ever since that night. "Y-You sure? I don't want to do this unless you're one hundred percent sure you're ready for this," Ratliff said.

Rydel nodded. She was breathing heavily already. "I'm ready," she assured breathlessly. Ratliff knew that Rydel was honestly ready to take their love to the next level. Ratliff gently placed his hand on her hip, causing her to feel lightheaded. She sat up and rolled over so that she was on top of Ratliff and her legs were on either side of Ratliff.

They slowly leaned in and pressed their lips to each other. It didn't take long for their sweet and soft kiss to become rougher. Once their kiss got rough, Ratliff grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to tug it up. Rydel pulled away so that Ratliff could get her shirt off. Once it was off and thrown across the room, Rydel roughly kissed Ratliff. Her mouth opened a bit more this time and their kiss was also sloppier. Rydel's spit soaked tongue then collided with Ratliff's lips, indicating that she wanted to French kiss.

Ratliff caught on quickly and opened his mouth. Rydel's tongue then began to explore every section of Ratliff's mouth. Her tongue then collided with Ratliff's, and their tongues began to sway back and forth roughly. It was as if their tongues were like an intense game of tug-of-war.

Rydel finally gave in and let Ratliff's tongue explore her mouth. Rydel smiled as Ratliff's tongue explored her mouth. Rydel felt around for Ratliff's boxers. He knew what Rydel was looking for and gently grabbed her wrists to help her navigate the location of the top of his boxers, which was all Ratliff came in. Ratliff was very crazy at times. Rydel felt the cotton fabric against her fingertips. Ratliff let her wrists go so she would be able to pull down his boxers.

Rydel yanked down his boxers and Ratliff kicked them off of his legs, leaving him naked. Ratliff pulled down Rydel's sweatpants. Rydel could feel Ratliff's body heat on her underwear. She moaned loudly. Ratliff pulled away From the French kiss. "I haven't even started yet," Ratliff said in a flirting manner. Ratliff began to suck on Rydel's neck. She could feel the saliva on his lips from when they were French kissing. Her neck was covered with saliva, but she didn't care.

Ratliff's hands finally met Rydel's bra. He began to tug on it until it unhooked. The back of Rydel's bra flung over onto her sides. Ratliff moves her straps off of her shoulders and threw it across the room onto a chair.

Ratliff's hands trickled down to Rydel's underwear. He granned it gently and pulled them off. Rydel kicked her underwear off from around her ankles and they landed by her bed.

Ratliff pulled Rydel closer and began to suck lower and lower down her body until he reached her breasts. He buried his face in them as he sucked. In return, Rydel began to caress Ratliff's hair.

After about five minutes of doing this, Ratliff lifted his head out of Rydel's breasts and repositioned himself. "Ready?" Ratliff asked flirtatiously. Rydel nodded. "Just go," Rydel gasped. Ratliff moved closer to her before beginning to thrust himself into her. "Oh!" Rydel cried.

Ratliff's thrusting was careful and slow. "Faster!" Rydel moaned. Ratliff listened to her request and began to go faster. But it still wasn't fast enough. "Go as fast as you can!" Rydel gasped. "Are you sure?" Ratliff asked. Rydel nodded. "More sure than anything!" She gasped. "Alright," Ratliff said before he picked up speed as fast as he could.

Rydel gasped in pleasure. "Oh, Ratliff!" Rydel moaned. Ratliff smirked in pleasure.

After hours of loosing their virginity, the couple finally reached their climax.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it wasn't that good.. I just didn't have my usual inspiration. :(**


	5. Rydaura Rated M 2

**Alright, this was a Rydaura one shot from briannasr5er.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO WRITE A PLOT FOR ME! :D**

* * *

This was probably the worst day in Laura Marano's life. This was the first class in her entire life that she was actually.. Failing. She always shuddered at the thought of this happening. Now she feels like she's in a nightmare that's impossible to wake up from.

Laura walked out of her chemistry class with a sad expression. "Hey Laura," Ross greeted. He noticed Laura's sad look. "You're always happy when you're in school. What's wrong? Did the zombie apocalypse finally happen?!" Ross asked panicked.

"It would be better than this. I'm.. F... F-F.." Laura stuttered. "Come on Laura, articulate your words," Ross said. "I'm.. Failing chemistry," Laura whined. Ross's eyes widened. "You sure the zombie apocalypse isn't upon us?" Ross asked. "I'm sure," Laura sighed. Ross sighed of relief.

"But Ms. Mattos said that if I want to get above a D for finals next week, I'm going to need a tutor," Laura frowned. "But where am I suppose to find a tutor on such short notice?" Laura asked panicked.

"Ooh! My sister is amazing at chemistry! That's why it's my best class! Here, I'll call her," Ross said before pulling out his cell phone and dialing his sister's number.

"Rydel! Hey, do have free time this week?" Ross asked. "Because Laura is failing chemistry and she needs a tutor if she wants to pass finals," Ross explained. "Thanks sis, I'll tell her. Okay see you at home.. Bye," Ross thanked before hanging up his phone and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Well?" Laura asked. "Congratulations Laura, you now have a tutor," Ross smiled. "Yay! Thank you, thank you!" Laura gasped before jumping into Ross's arms. Ross hugged her back tightly.

* * *

Laura knocked on Ross's door. The door opened, revealing not Ross, but Ross's nineteen year old sister Rydel. "Hi, Rydel," Laura smiled. She's known Rydel for almost her whole life. She's been friends with Ross since she was around four years old, so she's met Rydel countless times. "Hey Laura," Rydel smiled.

"Come in," Rydel said before moving out of the way for Laura. Laura came into the house that she'd recognized more than her own. She's usually there everyday because she doesn't like being home alone overnight.

"Thanks again for agreeing to help me," Laura thanked. "It was no problem. You're a smart girl and failing a class is very unlike you. I don't think you'll need tutoring for long," Rydel said. Laura sighed of relief. If she failed this class, she'd have to be a senior for another year. She doesn't feel like surviving another year at high school, especially without Ross there.

"Lets get started," Rydel said. The two sat on the couch and began the study session.

* * *

Laura has been to Rydel's house every night for tutoring. She's been getting these.. Weird feelings in her stomach when she thinks about tutoring with Rydel. Not because she doesn't want to go. Because she's going to see her. She pushed her thoughts aside at first, but it keeps coming back.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ she thought to herself. She figured that she should ask someone about this. So she called Ross. She knows she can trust him with this, even if it's about his sister.

"Yo," Ross greeted when he picked up the phone. "Can you come over? I need to talk to you," Laura said urgently. "Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?" Ross asked. "Yeah. I just need to talk to you," Laura assured. "Okay, be there in ten," Ross said before hanging up. Laura sighed. At least this could help her figure out what's wrong.

* * *

Ross has been here so many times so he just unlocks the door with the house key Laura gave him. "I'm here," Ross said loudly as he took his key out of the door and locked it from the inside.

"Hey," Laura said nervously. "You sure you're okay?" Ross asked. She nodded. "Sit," she said as she motioned to the couch. Ross and Laura sat down on the couch.

"Don't laugh," Laura warned. Ross nodded. "I.. I think I might be.. A.." Laura couldn't even get the last word out.

"You think you might be a what?" Ross asked concerned. "I think I might be a lesbian," Laura admitted. Ross's eyes widened. He could tell that Laura wasn't joking. She was definitely serious.

"Why do you think that?" Ross asked. Laura sighed. "Well, everyday this week, my stomach would get bubbly because I was going to see Rydel.. And I've been trying to push those thoughts aside, but they keep coming back. It's like my mind doesn't _want_ me to push those thoughts aside," Laura explained, growing more definite of her assumption as she explained.

Ross was shocked. "I think you're right," Ross said. Laura looked up. "You do?" Laura asked. Ross nodded. "I can tell by the way you said it and that sparkle in your eye that you really like Rydel in that way," Ross said.

"You don't think I'm weird now, do you? Because I like girls?" Laura asked as tears were filling in her eyes. Ross felt bad. He's never seen Laura so.. Vulnerable before. She looked like a lost puppy that was left on the street.

"No, not at all. Come here," Ross said softly as he opened his arms. Laura hugged him tightly and began to cry in his chest. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay," Ross whispered. "I'm a freak!" Laura sobbed. "No you're not. This is totally normal. Some ignorant people just manage to make people think it's weird to love the same gender," Ross assured.

* * *

Laura knocked on Rydel's door. She wasn't here to study. She was here to tell Rydel how she feels about her. Rydel answered the door. "Laura? What are you doing here? We weren't going to start studying for another hour," Rydel said. Laura felt as if she were going to faint. Rydel was truly beautiful. Laura had to keep her cool or else she was going to do something that she might regret.

"I-I'm not here to study," Laura said nervously. Rydel looked confused but she saw Laura's nervous reaction. "Come on in," Rydel said before moving for Laura to come in. Laura slowly walked in. "Are you okay?" Rydel asked.

"Rydel.. I.. I like you," Laura admitted. Rydel knew what Laura meant. "I have a confession, too," Rydel said. "What is it?" Laura asked. "I've been in the closet for a year," Rydel admitted. Laura's eyes widened. Never in a million years has she ever thought Rydel would be a lesbian.

"And I've liked you for most of that year," Rydel added. Laura's eyes widened. Laura couldn't contain it anymore. She leaned in and passionately kissed Rydel. Rydel kissed back in no time. Their lips were meant to press against each other.

* * *

Rydel pinned Laura against the wall in her bedroom. She began to mess with the buttons on Laura's shirt. "Jesus, why did you wear a shirt with buttons?" Rydel grumbled. "I didn't think I would be stripped down to have sex," Laura said breathlessly. Laura still couldn't believe that in a matter of minutes, she will be rolling around on the bed that's six feet away from her, having sex with the woman currently stripping her down.

Laura let her shirt fall to her ankles after Rydel unbuttoned it. Rydel then pulled down Laura's jeans and underwear down to join her shirt on the floor. Laura was left only in her silk bra.

Rydel began to unhook her bra. Rydel moved her body back a bit so Laura could get the bra off. The bra slid off of Laura's shoulders and down her arms until it was down with the rest of her clothes. Laura was now naked.

Laura switched positions so that she pinned Rydel to the wall. Laura grabbed the hem of Rydel's shirt firmly and pulled it off of her. Her hands trickled down to Rydel's skirt. She grabbed it and pulled it down, along with her underwear.

Laura's hands immediately found Rydel's bra hook. It only took one tug at it and it unhooked. Laura pulled Rydel's bra off, being the last clothing item to fall to the floor.

Rydel reached out and shut her light off, leaving the street lights from outside to faintly light the room. The light glared through the closed blinds.

Rydel pushed herself off the wall and guided Laura. When Laura's topped walking backwards, she turned herself so that she would collapse onto the bed first. Laura landed on top of Rydel. Rydel gasped when she felt Laura's body heat against hers. Laura slowly pulled away from Rydel's lips and began to kiss down her cheek. Once she felt Rydel's neck, she began to suck.

"Mmm," Rydel moaned. Laura's hands felt around her body until she found Rydel's breasts. She moved her hands a bit lower until they were right underneath Rydel's breasts.

Rydel smiled In pleasure. Waiting eight months for Laura to get into bed was the best decision that she ever made. Every time she'd try to move on, her heart was telling her that Laura was going to realize her feelings and fall in love. Thank God she listened to her heart.

Laura slowly moved her body down, just so Rydel could feel the erection. "Good God, your touch is ecstatic!" Rydel blurted out. Laura began to suck on Rydel's breasts.

"Oh! Suck faster!" Rydel moaned. Laura did as she was told and sucked faster. There was no doubt that there would be red teeth marks all over her boobs when she woke up.

After five minutes, Rydel rolled over so now she was on top of Laura. She pressed her hands against Laura's upper legs, right next to Laura's "area". Rydel began to repeatedly push against that area. "Rydel!" Laura moaned. Rydel smirked.

"Move your hands closer," Laura moaned. Rydel knew what she meant. "Laura Marano, you are one hardcore lover," Rydel whispered. Her hands then met in the middle. She began to do the same procedure that she did before, but now in the middle. Oh! Right there! Keep pushing," Laura moaned. Rydel smirked. She was really making Laura want it.

After three hours, they finally reached their climax and fell asleep.

* * *

I'm prouder of how this Rydaura ones hot turned out then the last one.

Requests are CLOSED!


	6. Riaura Rated M

**So this was a request by a guest. This person gave me the option of either Raura or Riaura. Since I've gotten about 3 Raura one shot requests, I'm going to do Riaura since this is the only one that has Riaura. This one shot will be taking place during Ross's Teen Beach Movie promotion, so around July.**

**Rated M!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Lynch household. This was only because Riker was the only one home. Ross was stuck in New York for the Teen Beach Movie promotion. The family decided to not do any shows at this stop, so the others had the option of going anyway or staying home. Riker was the only one who wanted to relax in the comforts of his home.

There was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Riker called as he got off of the couch and answered the door. Laura was standing in the doorway. "Hey Laura," Riker greeted surprised. "Ross is in New York this weekend," Riker said. "I know. But he left this in my car the other day and he said you'd be home so I figured I might as well drop it off now rather than forget about it," Laura explained as she held up Ross's purple hoodie.

"Thanks," Riker smiled before taking Ross's hoodie. "Well, I'll be off," Laura said before turning to leave. "Nonsense. You just got here. Plus, it's lonely here alone," Riker said. "Why don't you stay?" Riker offered. "I guess I could stay for a little bit," Laura gave in. "Yay! Come on," Riker cheered before grabbing Laura's hand and running inside.

* * *

"This is hilarious!" Laura laughed. "I know! I love Family Guy," Riker laughed. Riker and Laura never really had the chance to bond with Riker before. She never realized how much fun he can actually be.

"This is really nice," Laura smiled. "What, you mean the show?" Riker asked. "No. Getting the chance to hang out with you," Laura smiled. Riker blushed a bit, causing Laura to chuckle.

"I thought you'd want to hang out with Ross every second because you're both so close in age," Riker admitted. "Well that's not true. This is really fun," Laura admitted.

Riker and Laura stared into each other's eyes. It was as if the world didn't exist. They couldn't even hear the TV anymore. Their brains were telling them to look away, but their hearts were telling them to keep doing what they were doing.

Their normal breaths have now become shakier. Their hearts were beating faster. They felt as if they were on a roller coaster. Riker shut the TV off without breaking the eye contact.

"Rik-" Riker cut her off by connecting their lips together. Laura kissed back. It was rough, but it felt right. Riker cupped Laura's face in his hands as he began to deepen it.

Laura laid down in pleasure and Riker followed her. He was now on top of her in a position that Laura suddenly desired. Laura began to push her hips up and down since she was laying down. Riker knew what she wanted to feel. He stopped her by thrusting repeatedly.

"Yes!" Laura gasped. He was doing exactly what she wanted. But there was one thing that wasn't missing that needed to be.

Their clothes.

"Riker!" She gasped as Riker began to suck on her neck. "Yeah," he moaned. Laura could barely tell Riker what she wanted because his body language made her nearly burst with desire. "Let's take this to the bedroom," Laura said. Riker pulled away from Laura's neck and carried her upstairs. Laura's legs were wrapped around her legs around riker's hips and her arms were wrapped around Riker's neck as their rough kiss continued, but it was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Laura leaned back onto Riker's bed. In a matter of seconds, they were going to be moving in ways they never even thought of. She was already pulling the covers down from his bed so it could start faster. Never in her life has she craved for something more than she craved for Riker's body heat against hers right now.

Riker slowly joined her inside the bed. He got into the position that he knew Laura wanted. They were in this position on the couch but now their was no fabric holding them back from joining together.

"When do you want me to start?" Riker whispered in her ear. His warm breath was against her ear. Laura moaned a bit. "Right after you bite my ear," Laura moaned. Riker chuckled. Laura felt goosebumps on her body. The hairs on her arms just stood even taller when she felt Riker's teeth nibbling on her ear lobe. Laura giggled in pleasure.

Soon, his teeth pulled away from her ear lobe and he reset his position. He began to thrust into Laura just as he did downstairs, but there wasn't anything blocking him. Laura gasped. He was so perfect. She didn't even have to tell him to go faster or harder. He was at the perfect speed and the perfect amount of force. This wasn't even close to what she thought it would be.

It was even better.

"Oh, Riker!" Laura moaned. This was by far the best night in both of their lives. This was even better than any R5 gig that Riker's ever played, and it was even better than beinon any TV show that Laura's appeared on.

As soon as Riker was out of Laura, she flipped him over so she was on top of him. Laura slowly slid her way down. She stopped and began to suck on Riker's hard crotch. "Oh my God!" Riker gasped. He coule feel his juices aching to flow, but Riker managed to temporarily hold it. As soon as Laura's head came up from the covers, he had to let it flow.

He leaned his head onto his pillow and gasped. The pain of holding that in was unbearable.

Laura had an idea. She knew it would make Riker feel so amazing that he might even have to let his juices flow again.

She smirked evilly. Riker felt excited. "What are you planning?" Riker asked. "Trust me, you'll feel it," Laura grinned. She slowly went back under the covers and was face-to-face with Riker's crotch again. She wanted to make him beg for it. She placed her hands on each of Riker's legs. Her palms were right under the beginning of his V line. She began to press her palms againt him.

"I don't know what you're planning down there, but this feels amazing," Riker gasped. Her hands inched their way closer as she began to press harder and faster. Riker tried his hardest not to cry out in pleasure because he knew whatever she was getting at would take even longer to discover.

Riker was becoming slick with sweat. This felt so good.

Laura's hands were now on either side of Riker's crotch. She pressed three times. Riker knew what she was going to do.

Laura then cupped her hands over Riker's center and began to push. He felt so amazing. He stopped biting his tongue because that made him have an orgasm.

After hours of making love, they both reached their climax.

"Remind me to thank Ross later," Laura said breathlessly. "Why?" Riker asked rather jealous. "Because if he didn't leave his hoodie in my car, I would've never come over and we would've never done this," Laura smiled. Riker smiled too. He gently wrapped his arms around Laura as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Requests are CLOSED!**


	7. Auslly Rated M

**So this is an Auslly one shot request from MayLuvzuGomez. It's based off of the episode "Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath". There are a few differences than the actual episode, though.**

**1.) Kira doesn't have bad breath**

**2.) Ally already knows she likes Austin and helped them get together**

**3.) Austin and Kira are already dating at the beginning**

**4.) Ally didn't tell Trish that she likes Austin**

**5.) They already know that Kira is Jimmy's daughter**

**Rated M!**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going to be shooting a music video!" Austin squealed. This was the best day of his life. Well, second best. The best day would definitely be shooting it.

Ally smiled at Austin's childlike giddiness. It was one of the many qualities in him that made her fall for him. Yes, Ally likes Austin. But he was so in love with Kira that she put aside her feelings and brought them together. Trish doesn't even know she likes him. She knew that Trish would flip out on her if she knew that Ally put aside her feel is and helped Austin get with another girl.

As much as Austin's happiness refreshed her, she couldn't help feeling so wrong. She felt sadder and sadder each day. But she'd do it all over again if it made him happy. He was more important to her.

"So, did Dez already choose your on-screen girlfriend?" Ally asked before sitting down on the white chair closest to the piano bench. "He said he wanted my emotions to be real, so he hired Kira," Austin said smiling as he sat down on the piano bench. Ally nodded while forcing a smile.

Ally's eyes were watering a bit. Austin looked closely and noticed. "Ally, are you okay?" Austin asked. "Y-Yeah. I just need to take my contacts out. I'll be right back," Ally lied before going into the bathroom.

She went over to the sink and took off her contacts before putting them back into their case. She put them in her pocket and picked her glasses up from the counter. She wiped her eyes. She didn't want him to realize that she was actually crying. She came out of he bathroom while cleaning her lenses with her shirt.

"Better?" Austin asked. Ally nodded before putting her glasses on.

"Let's just get some sleep. We need to be at the carnival in a few hours," Ally yawned. Austin nodded. Austin laid down in the orange chair by the practice room door. Within seconds, he was snoring.

Ally tried to sit back in the white chair and sleep, but it wasn't coming. An hour passed and she was still facing the ceiling. She sighed in frustration before standing up. She looked at Austin. He looked peaceful.

She turned the light off before shutting the door and going downstairs to the store area. The sun had just set, but the only way they can film their video is if they wait until 1 AM.

Ally's been used to sleepless nights. Ever since she helped Austin and Kira get together, she's been upset. She knew the consequences, but she never thought it would hurt as bad as it did.

She sat down in a chair and brought her knees up to her chin. She wanted him to be happy. The more she did, the sadder it made her.

Time passed on and Ally managed to fall asleep while cradling herself.

* * *

Austin jolted awake to the alarm he had set on his cell phone. He shut the alarm off and sat up. That nap was just what he needed to refresh him.

"Time to get up, Alls," he yawned.

There was no response.

"Alls?" Austin asked. He looked around and saw that Ally wasn't in he practice room. Austin got off of the chair and opened the door to see Ally asleep in a chair. "When did she come down here?" Austin asked himself. He came downstairs and sat in the chair next to Ally's.

"Alls," Austin said as he began to shake her. "It's time to get up. We need to be at Phil's Fun Town in 15 minutes," Austin said as he continued to shake her. Ally groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Austin?" Ally mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Austin couldn't help but chuckle. She was adorable. "Yup," Austin assured.

Ally glanced at her open book and her eyes widened. "You didn't read my book, did you?" Ally asked nervously. "No," Austin responded. Ally quickly shut her book before Austin could even look over at it.

"You okay?" Austin asked. "Yeah, fine," Ally assured. "Let's go," Ally said before standing up and grabbing her keys and her book. Within seconds, she was out the door and in her car.

* * *

The carnival was huge! Dez really needed to thank Trish for getting the closing shift here. Dez and Trish were currently setting up Dez's equipment while the others were sitting at a table.

"Hi Austin," Kira smiled as she wrapped her arms around Austin's neck from behind. Austin smiled at her. It was 100% fake! but nobody else seemed to notice.

"Hey Kira," Austin said. He gently kissed Kira on the cheek. Ally frowned but took a large sip of her drink so it wouldn't be noticeable.

"So, are you happy that we get to play love interests?" Kira asked before sitting on Austin's lap. "Totally," Austin lied. He hasn't been feeling the same around Kira recently. She's become too clingy. She just doesn't make him feel the same as she used to.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Ally said before getting up and leaving. Austin frowned a bit, but his fake smile spread across his face again in a matter of seconds.

"I'm going to go look around. Do you want to come?" Kira asked. "No thanks," Austin said. Kira nodded before getting up and leaving them be.

Ally's book was sitting at the table. Austin's eyes wandered to it. He wanted to see what Ally didn't want him to see.

After fighting with himself for what seemed like forever, he finally held the book in his hands and opened it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I helped him. Shouldn't I feel good that I helped Austin and Kira get together? Why do I feel so lousy? It makes me sad to see her in his arms. To watch her feel his warm embrace._

_I managed to convince myself before that I was okay and I'd be better in a few days, but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. He's been in my dreams for the last month and a half. If only he knew. But I just can't find the courage to even bring it up._

_Ally_

Austin lifted his head from Ally's book. He couldn't believe that Ally, his best friend, had a crush on him but still agreed to help him and Kira get together. He shut her book and pushed it back to where it was.

He was going to break up with Kira.

Not because he just found out that Ally likes him.

But because that made him realize why he doesn't feel the same.

He loves Ally.

Not Kira.

* * *

Dez gave Ally a job on his video. She was the wardrobe girl and he made the house of mirrors the dressing room. She was currently waiting for Austin.

Where was he?

Austin soon walked through the entrance doors. "Ally?" Austin asked loudly. He kept searching until he finally found her sitting in the corner with the clothing rack.

"Where have you been?" Ally asked curiously. "Am I late?" Austin asked nervously. "No. Dez's equipment broke so we have to wait an extra three hours," Ally explained. "I just got bored in here alone," she added.

"I broke up with Kira," Austin said. Ally's eyes widened. "You did?" she asked shocked. Austin nodded. ''Why?" Ally asked curiously. "I have feelings for someone else," Austin admitted. Ally's heart stung a bit. "Who?" Ally asked, forcing a smile.

"I think you know her. Her name is Ally Marie Dawson," Austin admitted. Ally's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her ears. "Me?" she smiled. Austin nodded. "Ally, I may have read your book," Austin admitted. Ally's face became pale.

"Why did you help me and Kira get together even though you liked me?" Austin asked. Ally had no words. But she knew that she had to tell the truth.

"I wanted you to be happy. If you were happy, it made me happy. Well, most of the time," Ally admitted.

"Allyson Marie Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked hopefully. Ally smiled before saying the word "Yes!" Austin opened his arms for a hug and Ally hugged him. He hugged back and gently rubbed her back.

Ally began to feel her heart race faster than usual. Her palms were sweating at his warm touch. Austin felt the same way. It was as if her touch triggered an unnoticed desire. Gently, Austin pressed his lips to Ally's. It was as if they were suppose to connect this way. But they both felt like they needed something more.

Ally's hands felt Austin's body through his white t-shirt. It was then when she realized what was missing. Austin had to manage to keep quiet. He felt like his body was going to explode. He needed her to keep touching him.

It wasn't long before their kiss turned into a hardcore make-out session. Ally couldn't keep it inside any longer. She tugged on the hem of Austin's shurt and pulled it up. Austin pulled away. "Wait, are you telling me-" "Yes!" Ally said impatiently. She just needed to feel his touch in ways that she hadn't yet.

"Good. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it in. I just didn't want to come off as a man whore," Austin explained. Ally flashed him a crooked smile that didn't last long. The desire was getting stronger. She needed the blazing passion that he could provide.

Austin could see the desire in her eyes. He could feel his desire getting stronger. He crashed his lips on to hers roughly. Usually, he was gentle when it came to kisses but this one was different. This kiss was about to turn into something much more serious than a normal kiss. He was about to have his first time with the most amazing girl in the entire world. If he could choose anyone to have his first time with, he'd still choose Ally.

Austin kicked off his shoes and socks while Ally kicked off her heels. Austin lifted Ally up bridal style as he stood up. Now that Ally was in his arms, she couldn't get much closer to him until they were unclothed and on the floor seeing as there was no bed in there.

Ally bit Austin's bottom lip. He knew what it meant and opened his mouth as they kissed. Ally's tongue then entered Austin's mouth. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

Ally finished pulling Austin's shirt and threw it on the floor. She began to feel around Austin's torso and felt her body tingling. She just wanted Austin to be closer to her.

Ally stood up from the bench and helped Austin up. She grabbed Austin's pants and boxers and pulled them down to Austin's ankles. Austin kicked off his pants and pressed Ally against one of the mirrors. Ally gasped as she felt her skin against the cold, glass mirror.

Austin grabbed the hem of Ally's shirt. He pulled it up and off of her. Ally roughly kissed Austin. Austin forgot that he still had to strip Ally down in order to do what they want to do.

"Austin.." Ally moaned. "What?" Austin asked breathlessly. "Are you going to finish undressing me?" Ally asked before pulling Austin closer to her so she could feel his body heat. Her knees nearly went weak from the feeling of Austin's lower area against her jeans.

Austin's hands trickled to Ally's bra hook. Once it was unhooked, Austin flung it across the room. His hands went up to Ally's shoulder and then down the front of her body. His hands finally made it down to her jeans. He started to pul her jeans and underwear down slowly.

Ally was getting impatient. The more she thought about what would occur in a matter of minutes, the more she wanted it. "Oh for heavens sake, just rip them off!" Ally moaned. Austin chuckled before pulling them down. Ally kicked them off before pulling away.

Austin and Ally both looked at each other. They wanted to see what they haven't seen of each other yet.

Ally saw Austin's toned upper body. He was very built. This made her excited. The thought of having Austin's body on hers was amazing.

Austin looked at Ally's body. It was truly amazing. From head to toe she was honestly beautiful.

Ally basically threw herself at Austin and attacked him with a rough yet passionate kiss. Austin caught himself from nearly falling. Ally began to sink to the floor, with Austin following her lead. Ally rolled over and Austin was on top.

Austin buried his face into Ally's chest and began to suck on her breasts. As pleasing as it felt to have Austin sucking on her boobs, she desperately wanted him to just slam himself into her.

Austin eventually pulled his head out of her chest. He examined her body again to choose what he wanted to do next. He realized what he was going to do. He got into position and looked at Ally. She couldn't even speak. She just nodded.

Austin nodded before slowly thrusting in and out. Ally gasped and nodded. Her body just wanted him to do it rougher and faster.

"Go faster!" Ally gasped. Austin did what he was told. He was going faster and faster. Ally just wanted to feel this all night. Austin felt amazing as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Harder!" Ally moaned. Austin was surprised. He never thought little goody two-shoes Ally Dawson would want rough sex. He did as he was told. Ally was in pain from the hardcore thrusting, but it was a good kind of pain.

After twenty minutes of hardcore thrusting and kissing, Austin finally pulled away. They both caught their breath. Not only was Austin breathless from thrusting, but Ally was breathless from receiving his hardcore love.

Ally finally rolled over onto him. "Alright rockstar, now it's my turn to make you want me. And trust me, I'll have you begging," Ally whispered in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe. Austin rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

Ally examined Austin's fit body. Her eyes locked on his big crotch. She knew where he was going to completely loose it. But she wanted to do it slow. She started by sucking on his neck. As pleasing as it felt, Austin was waiting for the best part.

She slowly made her way down to his chest. She gave large, slobbery kisses down his chest. Austin moaned.

Ally made it down to his stomach. She knew she was getting close when his belly button was pressed against her nose. She gave a few more kisses before she finally found what she was looking for. She began to suck in the place she predicted he'd completely loose it. And she was right.

"For the love of God, just keep doing it!" Austin gasped. Ally gave the longest, roughest suck on his crotch and he felt the juices try to flow. "Let go before I get it all over you," Austin moaned as he tried to hold it in.

Ally pulled away and wiped the drool off of her chin as Austin's juices began to flow.

Once he was done, Ally placed her hands on either leg. She pushed repeatedly on the area that separates his legs from his hips. Austin gasped. Her hands moved closer and closer together as she continued to perform this action. Her hands finally made it to his lower region and she cupped her hands over it. She began to push on it repeatedly.

"Oh my God!" Austin gasped. He never knew how dirty Ally could be when it came to getting into bed, or in this case, the house of mirrors.

After a while, Austin manage to flip them over and he began to thrust himself into her again.

Ally was beginning to reach her climax. Austin wasn't looking at her face. He was examining her perfect body as he slammed into it.

"Austin.. I'm.. Getting.." Ally could barely keep her eyes open. She was trailing off from her sentence and her eyes were struggling for dear life to stay open.

Austin took himself out of her and looked at her. As soon as he was out, she was asleep. Austin yawned and got off of her. He pulled her close and fell asleep.

* * *

Austin woke up to the sound of his phone chiming. He picked it up and read the text.

_Where are you guys? We need to start shooting! -Dez_

"Ally, get up!" Austin panicked as he tried get on his costume for the video. Ally jolted awake and started to get her clothes back on.

They cleaned up their mess and hurried to get outside.

* * *

"Great idea making Ally the wardrobe girl," Austin smiled as he approached Dez. Dez examined Austin's shirt. "Your clothes are all crooked," Dez said. Austin looked down to see that he did a really crappy job of dressing himself when he woke up. "Hmm.. looked great in the dressing room mirror," Austin lied as he shrugged.

"Alright, we're no longer using the fun house as a dressing room," Dez said after taking one last look at how awful Austin's shirt looked. "WARDROBE!" Dez yelled into his megaphone.

And that, my friends, is how Auslly came to be..

* * *

**This was probably my favorite request yet. Not that the others were bad, but I was really excited to write this one :)**


	8. Raura Rated M 2

**This was requested by a guest, it's a rated M Raura one shot.**

* * *

It was currently the last period of the day. The teacher hadn't even shown up to class yet and the bell rang ten minutes ago.

Jessica, the most popular girl in school stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, since the teacher hasn't shown up yet, I guess I should jump on this chance. I'm having a senior party tomorrow night. It's gonna be totally awesome!" she explained as she handed the entire class an invitation.

"Ooh! We should go!" Laura squealed. Ross stared at the invitation. He had a feeling that it wouldn't end well.

"I don't think we should," Ross said uneasy. "C'mon, Ross! This is the last week that we're high school students. Let's send off our senior year by going to a big blowout!" Laura insisted.

Ross knew that he would be a loser if he didn't go. He sighed. "Fine," he grumbled. "Yay!" Laura squealed before hugging him. Ross hugged back.

In all honesty, he's liked Laura for as long as he can remember. What he didn't know is, Laura likes him too. But she's afraid he'll think she's weird since they've been friends for about sixteen years.

They both pulled away and cleared heir throats awkwardly.

* * *

"I think this was a bad idea," Ross warned. The party was at a huge night club and the music was so loud, you couldn't even hear anyone talk.

"Nonsense. C'mon, let loose!" Laura smiled before entering the party.

"Laura, wait for-" Ross cut himself off when he couldn't see Laura anymore. He sighed heavily before going to search for her.

* * *

Two hours have gone by and Ross still couldn't find her. He sat down to catch his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

He could've lost her. She could've been gang raped for all he knew.

A short brunette came stumbling towards Ross. She was onviously intoxicated from the alcohol.

Ross looked up at the girl who was now attempting to walk towards her. Ross stood up and caught her, knowing that she would've tripped over herself.

The brunette looked up at Ross. Ross nearly choked on his own spit when he saw her.

It was Laura.

"Laura, I'm tasking you home," Ross said assertively before guidi her out of the club and ignoring her slurred pleads to stay.

* * *

Ross was so glad that Laura lived alone. Otherwise, he'd be a dead man. Laura was completely drunk. He even had to wrestle her for the car keys.

Yes, he wasn't licensed yet, but he figured it would either be an unlicensed driver who is sober and at least knows what he's doing, or a licensed driver who is drunk. So he took what he could get.

"Alright, let's get you to bed," Ross said as he guided Laura to her bedroom.

He was about to turn to let her change when he was turned around forcefully and a pair of warm, alcohol smelling lips pressed against his. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laura began to tug on Ross's shirt. Ross pulled away.

"As much as I want this, I'd feel guilty for taking advantage of you while you're drunk," Ross sighed.

Laura then said the words he's only dreamed of hearing from her mouth.

"But I want to get in bed with you!"

Ross felt his knees weaken. _My God, is she trying to make me suffer? _Ross thought to himself.

Laura approached him slowly. "Ross.. I love you," she admitted.

Ross's eyes widened. He didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or if she was actually serious, hell it could've even been both.

Laura placed her hand on Ross's belt buckle. Her palm was against his jeans. He could feel her palm against his lower region.

_Don't give in, Ross_ Ross thought to himself. She was making him want it bad.

"Please," Laura whispered. Ross gasped. He couldn't even listen to his gut feeling anymore. The guilt will be well worth it.

Ross roughly kissed Laura as he tried to find the zipper to her dress. Laura had him right where she wanted him.

Laura kicked off her heels and they landed against the wall. Ross pulled down her dress and managed to pull her underwear and tights down with it.

Ross then made his way up to her bra and unhooked it. It fell to the floor, leavi Laura completely naked.

Laura basically ripped off Ross's t-shirt. Ross moaned as soon as he felt Laura's warm skin on his. The more he felt this way, the more guilty he'd feel in the morning.

Laura took off his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers before the belt had even hit the ground. Ross kicked his pants and boxers off before kicking his socks and shoes off too.

Once it was all off, Ross basically dragged Laura into bed with him. He made sure that he was o too of her so he could do what he's wanted to do for a year now.

Ross positioned himself. He looked up at Laura for her approval. She was just waiting for the impact.

"Go!" she moaned impatiently. She didn't have to tell him twice. All of a sudden, she felt something big and hard slam inside of her.

"Ohh!" Laura moaned. Ross felt his lower region tingle as he did this action over and over. He was giving her pleasure, which was all he ever wanted.

Ross stopped thrusting but kept himself inside of her. He whispered into her ear. "You like that?"

Laura gasped as she nodded. Ross nibbled on her ear love before going back to his thrusting.

Laura couldn't take it. She flipped him over as soon as she got the chance. Before Ross could adjust his eyes, Laura was under the covers completely.

"Laura, what are y- Oh good God!" Ross moaned. Laura was sucking on what had been slammed inside of her about fifty times.

"Ohh.. For the love of God, just keep sucking!" Ross moaned. Laura sucked for about five minutes before coming up and attacking Ross with a French kiss.

Ross went back to thrusting as their tongues battled for dominance. Ross soon own and his tongue explored her mouth while his lower region exposed her lower region.

After hours of thrusting, sucking, licking and moaning, the couple finally reached their climax.

"Mmm.. Ross.. Let's go to sleep," Laura moaned. Ross was about to thrust into her again but he collapsed. Once he rolled off of her, he was asleep as well as her.

Ross didn't feel guilty for what he did, maybe because Laura said in the morning that she was somewhat sober when they started and remembered the whole thing.

* * *

**So sorry the end was crap. I'll try to get better.**

**Requests are CLOSED!**


	9. Auslly Rated M 2

**This was request by a guest. It's Auslly rated M.**

_Italicized: Thoughts/message_

* * *

Ally felt terrible. She felt like the scum of the Earth. She would always ask herself why she got this job, but then remember that she wasn't getting by on her job at "Sonic Boom" alone.

This was the only job that was interested. It paid good money, too.

But why, oh why did it have to be a job as a stripper?

She sighed when she heard her wrist watch beep for six o'clock.

"I gotta go," she told her friends as she grabbed her briefcase that held her "secret stuff", also known as her costume at the strip club that hired her.

"Where have you been going, anyway?" Austin asked curiously. "Nowhere," Ally said in a hurry. Before Austin, Trish or Dez could say anything else, Ally ran out of the store, leaving her father to start his shift.

"Where could this secret place be?" Austin asked. "Maybe she's secretly getting dance lessons," Trish suggested. "I don't think so. She's been sneaking around for about three months now and she still dances terribly," Austin reminded. Trish and Dez nodded.

"Ooh! Maybe she's secretly a stripper!" Dez suggested. There was a beat of silence before the three burst into fits of laughter.

If only they knew the truth.

"Wow, Dez. That was the most hilarious sentence you've ever said," Trish laughed.

Once they all calmed down, Austin had an idea. "Hey guys, why don't I just follow her and see where she's going?" Austin suggested.

"Great idea! Text me when you find out," Trish said. Austin nodded before bolting to his car and secretly following Ally.

* * *

Ally sighed as she looked up at the dirty exterior of the building. She read the bright, neon letters of the sign.

The Cat Scratch Club. **(1)**

"Another day, another night of drunk guys requesting lap dances from me," Ally sighed before walking through the employee entrance. She went into her dressing room and changed out of her normal attire and put on her costume.

* * *

Austin pulled up into the parking lot that Ally pulled into. He could already hear the loud music and chattering from the building. He got out of his car and approached the front entrance.

"The Cat Scratch Club?" Austin asked himself. "Weird name for a restaurant," Austin mumbled to himself before shrugging his shoulders and walking through the main entrance.

* * *

Austin shoved through the crowds of people. He was surprised by how rowdy this crowd was.

"And now, The Cat Scratch Club is proud to present our sexy performers!" the announcer said. Austin furrowed his brows in confusion. All of a sudden, a dozen sexy women appeared and started pole dancing. Austin looked around and noticed a familiar brunette in the middle.

His eyes widened like saucers. "Ally!" Austin gasped. He was shocked. Not just because Ally is a secret stripper.

But because Dez was right.

His head was so wrapped up with this, he didn't even realized that the girls finished. "Alright, the girls will be taking requests!" the announcer said.

_Requests? What the hell does he mean by requests?_ Austin thought to himself. Just then, he saw some drunken men give strippers money. The strippers then went up to the men and started giving them lap dances.

Austin's eyes widened. He looked over and saw Ally with a fake smile plastered on her face. Austin felt bad. All of a sudden, a very drunken man slipped his money down her bra. Ally looked and felt violated. She sighed before plastering her fake smile and going up to the man.

Austin glared at the man. He put on his hood and sunglasses. He also pulled on the strings of his hoodie to block his blonde hair. He slowly began to approach the man that requested for her. As Ally forcibly lap danced on him, he continued to slip money in her bra. Her smile was becoming more and more forced.

The man then slipped a fifty in her underwear. She gasped. Austin glared daggers at the disrespectful man. He could see the tears of humiliation in her eyes.

Austin noticed that when other men gave strippers money when they were lap dancing on someone else, they got of and went to the next person. He pulled out a fifty and gave it to Ally. She got off of the man and went towards Austin.

"Hey! Get back here! I wasn't done yet!" the man slurred before forcefully pulling Ally towards him. Ally grimaced in pain and Austin gasped.

"But sir, someone else has requested and I've-" "Shut up and dance you slut!" the man yelled before slapping Ally forcefully in the face. Ally fell to the floor and started to silently cry, which only Austin could see.

"Hey! That's no way to treat women!" Austin yelled as he lowered his voice so Ally wouldn't be able to tell who he was. The man rolled his eyes and stumbled away. He looked down at Ally. He sighed before helping her up and guiding her out of there.

Austin began to walk down the dressing room hallway. "Sir, we're not allowed to take people to the dressing rooms," Ally sniffled. Austin didn't even listen. He found the dressing room door with Ally's name on it. He pulled her inside and locked the door. Ally was scared.

Austin turned around and faced Ally. He took off his hood and his sunglasses. Ally's face became pale.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ally asked nervously.

"I followed you here. I wanted to know what you haven't been telling us. And thank God I did. Ally, those men could've hurt you. Or try to rape you," Austin said. Ally felt really uncomfortable with all the money that was stuffed in her clothes. "Austin, don't look," Ally said. Austin understood why and closed his eyes. Ally pulled out all of her money and placed them on her make-up table.

"You can look now," Ally sighed before rubbing hand sanitizer on her hands. Austin opened his eyes and looked at Ally sadly. "Ally why would you get a job like this? You already have a job at the store," Austin asked confused.

"Because my dad told me that once high school is over, I need to move out. I can't get by on my salary at the store alone. This was a last resort. All the other jobs didn't accept me," Ally sniffled.

Austin frowned. "Hey," he said softly before wiping her tears. "It's okay. I'll help you find a new job," Austin assured. "Thanks, Austin," Ally smiled. She went to her make-up table and wrote a letter to the owner.

_I QUIT! -Ally_

Ally grabbed all of her stuff and she and Austin walked out of the building and to her car.

"Thanks for helping me," Ally smiled. "No problem. Now I'm going to let you spend the night at my house. My parents are on vacation for the week so you won't have to worry about them when you walk in wearing your costume," Austin said. Before Ally could say anything, Austin gave her his address and went to his car. Ally sighed before getti into her car and following him.

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this for me," Ally insisted. "It's my pleasure," Austin assured. Ally sighed before taking off her jacket.

Ally went to go to the bathroom and wash off her make-up, but she ended up tripping. Austin caught her and Ally didn't have a minute to process what had happened.

Once she could breath correctly, she looked into Austin's eyes. She never noticed how alluring his hazel eyes were.

Austin stared deep into Ally's mesmerizing chocolate brow eyes. All he wanted right now was for her to kiss him.

"Wow.. You're eyes are.. Perfect," Ally said breathlessly. "T-Thanks," Austin said breathlessly. He couldn't even feel his body.

Austin bent down and crashed his lips onto Ally's. He stood them up once their lips were connected.

Ally kissed back in no time. Austin's slowly pulled away. "Well... That was.." "Nice.." Ally finished.

There was an awkward silence. They both looked down at their feet.

Slowly, they looked over at each other. They couldn't deny their need for each other. Their lips connected roughly and loud moans were echoed throughout the house. When their lips connected, their bodies crashed against each other and the feeling was indescribable.

Ally caressed Austin's silky blonde hair roughly. Usually, Austin was very OCD about his hair, but he couldn't help but melt at her touch.

Austin's hands were moving lower and lower down ally's spine. His touch was magnetizing. He stopped when he felt the beginning of her bottom half of her costume, almost as if he were asking permission to move his hands down further. Ally nodded during the kiss.

Austin's hands moved down further and Ally moaned louder. Austin felt warm as his hands trickled to this unfamiliar place. Ally then moaned the words that any teenage boy would die to hear.

"Take me to the bedroom!"

Austin moaned loudly before lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he could feel her pressed against his jeans. Ally was about to move her legs up but Austin stopped her.

"Leave them there," he moaned as he began to walk upstairs.

* * *

Ally collided roughly with Austin's bed. Never in her life has she ever felt more relived at the feeling of bed sheets.

Austin's body crashed in too of hers as he began to nibble down Ally's neck. Ally giggled as she felt the sensation of his teeth against the skin on her neck.

Austin just stayed there and nibbled for five minutes. Ally kept feeling his lower region against her leg and she just wanted to feel it inside of her.

"Austin.." Ally moaned. "Yes?" Austin asked As his hands explored her upper body.

"Just.. Just get into me. I'm ready for it," Ally said. Austin prepared himself and roughly thrusted into her.

"Mmmmm.." Ally moaned. Ally's hands explored Austin's legs. They slowly slid to his lower hip where his unmistakable V line is. She moved her fingers in a circular motion on either side where his V line started. Austin's thrusting got harder and faster with excitement.

Ally gasped. She realized that the harder he thrusted, the more her desire grew to make him want her.

Finally, she decided that she couldn't keep it in anymore. When she felt him thrust in, she flipped him over and thrusted so he'd been about 2 inches deeper. Austin gasped.

She thrusted out so that he would be as far in as he was when she flipped their positions. She began to repeat this action over and over.

Austin could feel it coming. "Ally.. Let me out.. I'm gonna get it all over you if you don't," Austin warned.

"I don't care," she moaned. "But I'm not protected. What if I.. Get you pregnant?" Austin asked as he found it harder and harder to contain it.

"I don't care," she moaned. Austin couldn't keep it in anymore. He began to flow inside of her, which only made her go faster. "Mmm.." Ally moaned.

After ten minutes, she finally got Austin out of her and went under his sheets. Her hands began to push on Austin's legs. Austin gasped.

"Move your hands closer to each other," Austin moaned. Ally's hands stayed on either leg but they pulled towards the middle a bit. "Like that?" Ally asked. "Yes!" Austin gasped.

Ally continued this action. "Closer!" Austin moaned. Ally followed his directions. Before long, her hands were on either side of his lower region. "Closer!" Austin moaned.

"I can't unless you want me to push on your.." It clicked with Ally what he meant. "Oh," Ally said, now understanding what he meant. Her hands then cupped over his lower region and she pushed on it repeatedly.

They rolled around in the bed for three and a half hours until they finally reached their climax.

* * *

**(1)- "The Cat Scratch Club" is the name of the strip club that the character Mimi Marquez works at in the musical/movie "RENT".**

**Requests are CLOSED!**


	10. Raura Rated M 3

**This was requested by animexmusic21. It's a Raura one shot :) In this one-shot, Ross and Laura are going to be 20. **

**Rated M!**

* * *

"Morning, Ms. Marano," the secretary woman sitting at the front desk greeted as Laura walked through the door. "Morning, Claire," Laura smiled as she stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button that said the number twenty five on it.

Laura saw a blonde man who looked about her age. He was dressed in a business suit and had black tie dress shoes to match. His suit jacket and pants were a dark shade of grey and his button down shirt was white. To compliment the outfit, he was wearing a black tie. Laura was fascinated by the man standing next to her.

"Hi," the man smiled. "Hi," Laura replied.

The man was taken aback by her beauty. Her wavy chestnut hair cascaded perfectly down to her silk blue dress. Her dress was tight in all the right places. He was mesmerized.

"Are you the new assistant?" Laura asked curiously, snapping the man out of his thoughts. "Yes. I'm-" the man was cut off by the elevator stopping on his floor and the two doors opened. "On my stop," the man said. He waved goodbye to Laura and walked out of the elevator.

Laura watched as the man walked away. She hoped she'd get to see him around.

Little did she know, she was going to get a big surprise from the man.

* * *

Laura stepped into the elevator just as the clock struck eleven o'clock at night. She saw that the elevator was already on its way down to the first floor so she just let the doors close.

"So we meet again," a voice said, causing Laura to jump in fear. She gasped and clutched he chest as she faced the man. It was the same blonde man that she ran into in the same elevator that morning.

"I still haven't gotten your name," Laura reminded. "Oh yeah. I'm Ross Lynch. And you are?" Ross asked as he held out his right hand.

"Laura Marano," Laura smiled as she shook it. Ross inhaled to say something, but was interrupted by the elevator stopping abruptly. Laura gasped as her feet came out from under her when the elevator stopped.

Ross gasped as he caught Laura. When their bodies collided, the light went out and a red emergency light was what lit up the elevator.

"You okay?" Ross asked as he helped Laura to her feet. "Yeah. These shoes a re really slippery," Laura said. Ross nodded.

"Thanks for catching me," Laura thanked shyly. "No problem," Ross shrugged as if it was no big deal.

* * *

Ross sighed heavily as he hung up the emergency phone in the elevator. "What'd they say?" Laura asked.

"They said it's not an emergency and won't be here for at least six hours," Ross explained. Laura sighed in frustration.

"Well, we could get to know each other. After all, we will be stuck in here for at least six hours," Ross suggested.

* * *

After talking for an hour and a half, Laura and Ross discovered that they have a lot in common.

"Alright. I'm gonna try and see if I can get some sleep in here," Laura said. "Okay. Night," Ross said. "Night," Laura said before laying down And closing her eyes.

* * *

An hour had gone by and Laura had fallen asleep. Ross was dozing off but woke up when he heard Laura shiver, causing her to wake up as well.

Ross took off his suit jacket and wrapped it over Laura's back since she had rolled onto her stomach. Laura felt a chill go down her spine when she felt Ross's body warmth in the jacket. Her breathing got heavier when she smelled the cologne in it. She snuggled into the jacket.

Ross saw Laura snuggling into the jacket. His forehead was becoming sweaty. Even though he had just met her, she had him falling to his knees over how amazing her personality is. Not to mention how sexy she is. He pictured her from that morning. How her dress was tight in all the right ways. He remembered the curves she had. That image just made his pants feel tighter by about a size and a half.

They couldn't seem to find sleep again. They were too preoccupied with imagining what it would be like to collide with each other.

"Laura," Ross said hoarsely. His body was tingling and he just wanted Laura's body to make the tingling stronger.

She sat up and looked at Ross. The red light made her see that under Ross's shirt was a very toned body. She also noticed that Ross's pants were a bit tighter than they were that morning.

Ross saw that while Laura slept, her dress lowered a bit, exposing her boobs a bit more. He was trying his best not to drool over her sexiness, as was she over him.

Laura suddenly felt herself becoming warmer. She went up on her knees and Ross's eyes followed her chest.

"Here's your.." Laura trailed off when she noticed the reasoning for Ross's tightened pants. She couldn't stop staring. She gulped so her mouth wouldn't become dry.

"Here's your jacket," she said breathlessly before reaching out for his jacket. She was going to move closer when she ended up slipping and colliding with Ross. Her lower region was pressed against his and they both felt a spark. She wrapped he arms around Ross's neck for support and Ross wrapped his arms around her waist.

Laura gasped loudly as she sat back up on her knees. Ross gasped but not nearly as loud, mainly because he couldn't even find the energy to speak.

"S-Sorry," Laura stuttered. "It's okay," Ross assured. She looked down at what she just collided with. She needed to collide with him again. She slowly wrapped her arms around Ross's neck and leaned down, making sure they collide the same way.

Their lower regions slowly connected and the spark was undeniable.

They both gasped. Laura couldn't keep it in anymore and moaned. She never realized how bad sex temptation could be.

Ross moaned right after her. He couldn't contain it and thrusted against her, crashing his pants against her dress. Laura nodded before crashing her lips to Ross's roughly. Their kiss was sloppy, but very passionate. Ross kissed back in no time. Ross found the zipper to Laura's dress and pulled it down. Laura slipped off her dress and kicked her heels off. Ross kicked off his shoes and slid off his socks before going onto his knees.

Laura and Ross were soon on their feet so it wouldn't take as long to strip each other. Laura's hands went down into Ross's pants so she could grab the bottom of his shirt and take it out of his pants. Ross gasped as she felt her hands explore his pants.

She grabbed the shirt and took it out of his pants. She roughly played with the buttons on his shirt to try and unbutton it. Finally, the shirt slid down Ross's back and landed on the floor.

Laura rubbed her hands against Ross's body. She moaned loudly as her fingers traced every muscle on his body. "What is it?" Ross asked in between breaths.

"Mmm.. Your body!" Laura moaned. Ross smiled. Her fingers traced his six pack. Her hands then migrated to Ross's arms. His muscles made her even more excited. When Ross opened his mouth slightly to breathe, Laura's tongue slid into his mouth and explored. Ross pulled her even closer and Laura could feel the button on Ross's pants on her underwear, which made her remember what she was doing.

She fumbled with that button as well, mainly because the only thing breaking up the touch of her hand and what will be crashing inside of her in a matter of minutes was those pants and his boxers.

Ross had to hold onto the railing of the elevator. Her touch was truly paralyzing.

Soon, Ross's pants and boxers were kicked to the other side of the elevator. Ross was now naked. Laura had to force herself not to touch his lower region until they're on the floor.

Ross began to suck down Laura's neck. She rolled her head back and moaned in pleasure. Ross's hands finally met with Laura's bra hook. He fumbled a bit with it but he soon got it off. His hands then went down to her underwear. He pulled it off quickly since it was the last clothing item that was blocking them from colliding in ways that they've desired.

The couple sunk to the floor. Ross was on top of Laura. He didn't even need to look at her for permission because she moaned out "Just do it!"

Ross did as told and started to thrust in and out gently. Laura knew he was only being gentle so he wouldn't hurt her. But all she wanted was rough sex.

"Don't be scared. Do it fast and rough!" Laura moaned. Ross didn't need to be told twice. His thrusts picked up speed and force in no time. Laura nodded in pleasure. She began to caress Ross's hair.

Laura soon flipped Ross over and began to leave slobbery kisses all over Ross's body. She began to suck on his lower region and Ross cried out in pleasure.

* * *

Ross passionately thrusted into Laura. They were so into their rough sex that they failed to notice the emergency light went off and the regular lights went back on. The elevator began to move down, which only made Ross's thrusting go faster.

"Oh my God!" Laura cried. Ross stopped to breathe when they still felt the area around them moving. Laura's eyes widened.

"Ross! The elevator is working again!" Laura said. They quickly fumbled around and got their clothes back on.

* * *

"So.. How far do you live from here?" Laura asked. "About ten minutes away," Ross said. "Okay. Let's go to my house," Laura suggested. Ross furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why?" Ross asked.

"So we can finish in the appropriate place. My house is closer so we could be in bed in ten minutes," Laura said. Ross's eyes widened. "Let's go right now!" Ross said excitedly before running to his car. Laura ran to her car and they drove as fast as they could to Laura's house, where they spent the rest of the night moaning out each other's names in pleasure as they rolled around Laura's bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Requests are CLOSED!**


End file.
